


It'll Be Cool

by AkozuHeiwa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Actually they all need hugs, Amputation, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Short, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, this is for Sam, towards the end of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkozuHeiwa/pseuds/AkozuHeiwa
Summary: Peter's missing.Peter fought some crazy evil super-villain without a proper suit to save Tony's stuff and now Peter is missing.And it's all Tony's fault.





	It'll Be Cool

This was all his fault.

He’d taken the suit from the kid. He should have known better. Peter had been Spider-Man since before Tony gave him the suit, and so why would he stop just because he didn’t have the stupid suit anymore? If Tony had just let him keep the suit, maybe installed more safety protocols that the kid couldn’t hack into, maybe then none of this would be happening.

He hadn’t been too cut up about the plane going down – it sucked but it could have been worse – until Happy told him Peter had been involved. The note was too bloodied for Tony’s liking, and so he called May and found out the kid had never come home.

That was about when he started panicking.

He didn’t even have a tracker to find the kid. How the hell was he supposed to find an injured spider-kid in the middle of NYC?

He flew over the city, low enough that he’d probably be able to pick up on Peter. He’d called the _police_ to help, even – that was how much he was panicking. The kid could have been dead, or dying, and Tony wouldn’t find him until it was too late–

“Boss, I think I’ve found him,” FRIDAY said.

“Where?” Tony demanded. A screen popped up on his HUD, zoomed down to an alley somewhere below him. Unless some drunk guy had decided to cosplay as pre-Stark Spider-Man and then pass out in an alley, that was definitely one Peter Parker. “Get me down there.”

Up close, Peter looked so much worse. His right arm was bloody and twisted and _wrong_ , and Tony forced himself to look away and kneel by the kid. “FRIDAY, give me vitals.”

“It’s not good, Boss,” she said hesitantly.

“Vitals,” Tony snapped. “Tell me his injuries.”

“Concussion, broken ribs, severe bruising all over… burns and lacerations – his right arm doesn’t look good, boss,” she said.

“I can see that,” said Tony. “Dammit. Okay, I need a med-evac yesterday, tell them to get there asses out here now.”

“Got it, Boss,” said Friday.

Now, all Tony could do was attempt first aid and wait.

 

 

The med-evac team showed up and got Peter out of there – Tony continued to freak out the entire time, even as they took the kid to fix him up. It was Tony’s fault that Peter, a kid, a _child_ , looked so broken and bloodied and _wrong_.

It took longer than Tony would have liked for them to fix the kid (and, no, he was _not_ scared the whole time, he knew they’d fix him, he wouldn’t lose Peter). He used that time to work up the courage to call the kid’s aunt – car accident, he told her. He’d sent someone to pick up the kid to talk about something for the internship – what? yes, Tony was apologising and rehiring him – and they’d gotten into a wreck. He’d sent Happy to pick her up and bring her here.

And, upon arriving, the woman had to decide whether or not the doctors could _amputate Peter’s arm_.

Tony felt sick when he heard this. Sure, he could make Peter an (arguably much better) arm, easily even – it would be the best damn arm in the entire world – but losing a limb was traumatic. Peter didn’t deserve that – and it was _all Tony’s fault_.

But May had signed off on it, brow furrowed as if in pain, tears streaking her cheeks and staining the paper. Tony wondered if the kid would blame him – by May’s sidelong glances he knew she did, but Tony could handle that. Could Tony handle Peter hating him?

Probably not.

The next several days passed in a blur. Tony had to give a press conference about the plane crash and Adrian Toomes, which was a mess because Tony’s mask was cracking the longer he waited for Peter to wake.

Finally, _finally_ , Peter began to stir.

Tony was sitting in there with him, in a private medical room he’d made sure was big enough so that he could be there for Peter while tinkering with Peter’s new arm. May was also in there, reading a book, and she was the one who heard him first.

“Peter?” she said, and Tony immediately rolled his chair over to the kid’s bedside as Peter groaned again and his eyelids fluttered and his brow scrunched up. “Peter, sweetie, can you hear me?”

“Mmmm… May?” Peter mumbled in confusion. “Where’m I?”

“You’re at the Avengers medical facility,” said Tony.

Peter’s brow furrowed further. “M’ster Stark?”

“Yeah, that’s me, kid,” he said.

Peter’s eyes finally opened. He looked around, confused for a moment, before his eyes landed finally on the stump that had been his right arm. His breathing picked up and his eyes grew wide.

“No, no, no,” he said in shocked horror.

“It’s okay, sweetie, calm down,” said May. “Breathe for me. Breathe, Peter.”

“My _arm_ ,” Peter said, eyes darting to her as his remaining fist clenched and his eyes glistened alarmingly. Tony could not handle crying teenagers – hell, Tony could not handle crying _anyone_.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay,” said Tony. He rolled back, grabbed the arm, and brought it over. “Check this out Cool, huh? Arm 2.0, way cooler. Yeah? Let me tell you, I may just have to cut off my own arm just so I can get one of these. I’m jealous.”

“Please don’t do that,” said Peter after a moment, running his hand over the metal carefully. He gave Tony a wide-eyed look. “Can I still be Spider-Man?”

“Can you still be _what_!?” yelped May, looking between Tony and Peter in horror. Peter blanched and turned to face her.

“For Halloween!” he tried to salvage the situation. “Mr. Stark was – was gonna help me be Spider-Man for Halloween!”

May’s eyes narrowed. “We are going to be talking about this, young man. Spider-Man!?”

Peter deflated. “Sorry, May.”

“You better be,” she muttered, but she didn’t actually look mad so much as even more worried than before. Then she sent Tony a sharp glare.

He was way too good at making women angry.

“My arm,” Peter murmured again, melancholy reappearing on his face.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” said Tony softly. Peter gave him an alarmed stare. “I shouldn’t have taken your suit.”

“I messed up, I shouldn’t have–”

“Don’t – don’t dismiss my apology, kid,” said Tony. “Just – just accept it, and the arm, and the suit back, and it’ll be cool. Will it be cool? Because I understand if you just want to – part ways. I’m pretty good at screwing up other people’s lives.”

“Mr. Stark – _Tony_ ,” said Peter. Tony blinked at him in surprise. “The arm is awesome, okay? And – and it’ll be cool. Yeah. It’ll be cool.”

Tony managed to smile, and Peter smiled back. Then the boy paused.

“By the way,” he said, “someone is going to need to clue me in because I don’t know how this happened at homecoming.”

“You’re a hero, kid,” said Tony. “You saved the day again. I – I’m proud of you.”

Peter’s eyes once again glistened alarmingly, but this time a bright grin crossed his face. From the other side of the bed, May mouthed, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a long story behind me writing this fic but long story short, I low-key blame my friend for influencing me to write this and definitely blame them for having me post it. 
> 
> So, here is a tiny AU in which Peter loses an arm. Tada!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


End file.
